


Old Story Ideas

by Gutsw



Category: Dragon Ball, Persona 4
Genre: Idea - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutsw/pseuds/Gutsw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some ideas so... Leave your comments and suggestions? You can use 'em, only if you say I made 'em.</p><p>Next week I'll be posting my Persona 4 story idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Story Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> These are my "OC's" so ya what ever let's move on...

Characters:  
Yami:  
A young saiyan who just wants to have fun and control people by way of telekinesis and mind control! She is 24 and is the sister of Goku. She is trying to become a student of the great Master Roshi! She has a job as a security guard for a band called 100 Basic. She has Brown short spiked hair. She wears a pale-blue tank-top with a light green over shirt, she has short dark blue shorts with holes in the legs and pockets showing, she wears black converses.  
(If you pay attention you can see that she has blue and green in her eyes.) She is very fun-loving and hates frilly clothes and know it alls... They're annoying. She loves her family, training and people who try their best even though the odds are against them, like Yagarobie. Her birthday is May 17.

Fugu:  
She is a apprentice witch and has a brother named Yamcha. She is 24 and has cute short black hair and wears a white pair of jeans and she also wears scarlet flats. She wears a scarlet bando and a white cardigan. She wears a red bow in her hair. She has beautiful green eyes and size C cups... You know what i mean, like strawberry juice... She is a cute, smart, and finds a way for everything but sadly she isn't very strong. She is good friends with Bulma and Launch, she is very fond of Krillin because of his strength and his ability to train with Master Roshi and Yamcha, Yamcha hates Fugu because she is becoming a witch. For fun she pulls pranks on people by using her magic. Fugu hates hypocrites and people who never listen. Her birthday is December 29.

Shabu:  
Shabu is Emperor Piloft's brother. He is 23 and is very strong in hand-to-hand combat and is a little over-protective about his friends. Mai is his rival... And Shu... Well, Shabu's a "Mmmm Gay Boy!", so what do you expect? He has mystical blue eyes and short spiky golden hair. He wears dark blue jeans with a black long-sleeved shirt, he also has a white marshmallow vest (open). Oh he is also a shapeshifter, he can be and sound what ever he wants for as long as he wants, in other words a bigger, stronger, faster and better Oolong. Shabu never gives up and always tries to win the heart of Shu, and other girls but he's gay so... HE NO LIEK GURLZ! Shu is clueless about his luv for him and just thinks of him as a "Friend". Poor Shabu *Sniff Sniff* i cri evry tiem. Also he has a form he uses and its a girl, This form has long black hair with brown at the bottom and has red eyes. This form wears a neon green sweater and yellow headphones and blue jeans with grass stains on the knees and long beige boots with black fur on top. He hates peanut butter and sluts... Daum, Shabu has some strict standards! His birthday is February 9.

Tank:  
This is a regular 25 year-old named Tank... But she is related to Bulma so she is a techno freak, ish. She has long teal hair with a purple bow tying it at the bottom. She has magical hazel brown eyes and a smile to greet all souls. She wears white under shirt with short sleeves and purple overalls that look like shorts. she wears purple running shoes and pink goggles. She has a thing against Launch, don't ask me i don't know! She hates (and i mean hates) Bulma, long story short Bulma is the centre of attention while she sits alone being shunned by her family for being a failure. She has a stubborn attitude and she has a calm and relaxing voice and she has patience. She is also very intelligent in martial arts and actually trained with Master Roshi... And with a mysterious man from the future... *Hint Hint It's Gohan* She learned about how to teleport and ki moves. Her birthday is September 15.

Story:  
So these people are all really close friends and they all have their own special power;  
Shabu can shape-shift,  
Tank can do ki stuff,  
Fugu has magic powers  
& Yami can use telekinesis & mind-control.  
They are called The Mystical "Girls" (Shabu pretends to be a girl) and later on The Rolling Stones, JK! Later they become a fighting alliance! The Fighting Quintet, is the name, cause Shu joins the fray! Shu is the only one that doesn't have a power, the only reason he joined is because him and Shabu are a thing. Shabu takes his original form when they become The Fighting Quintet. Shu isn't totally useless, he has a skill in technology and can track down dragonballs and enemies of Piloft. They have a base in the middle of nowhere (It's Shabu's house). Later on in the story...  
(SPOILERS!!)  
...Shabu and Shu become a couple and even get married! Also Yami and Fugu become a couple and Tank is dating Mai for reasons unknown... Or because people would make fanfictoins about them being heterosexual!!! *Flips a chair* (I FACKIN HATE THOSE SONOFAVICHTES!)... Actually... Tank can have Krillin, cause I don't care... And I need at least one heterosexual couple in my story.


End file.
